Desperately
by Inocent Muggle
Summary: La ilusión no es la esperanza ingenua, en cambio, la realidad pretende omitir lo que se siente tan desesperadamente. Es por ello que se dice que lo que nunca cambia es el sentimiento que te ata. DxH
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicado: A Estrella, porque gracias a ella pude ver lo que es una ilusión y lo que es real._

_Basado en la canción Desperately de Michelle Branch. _

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Desperately**_

Chapter 1

_"Maybe we were meant to be"_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Cerca de un mes ha pasado ya desde que iniciamos el nuevo año en Hogwarts. La guerra terminó, Potter ganó mientras el cuerpo mortal de Voldemort fue a dar a un cementerio junto con sus familiares. Las vidas que se perdieron sólo fueron de aurores muy jóvenes y también las de mortífagos muy temerosos.

Mi padre, Lucius Malfoy, fue uno de ellos. Murió temeroso de lo que le fuera a suceder a su querida familia, pensando en la desgracia que le añadió a nuestro nombre. Se fue de este mundo con la mente llena de culpas, la principal de ellas era que, posiblemente para que él compensase todo el mal hecho, yo tendría que cargar con el hecho de que jamás podría ser feliz.

Y probablemente así sea; curiosamente, no me importa tanto como debería.

En Slytherin únicamente quedamos los que nos rehusamos a recibir la iniciación para ser mortífagos. Los que no, murieron desde el momento en que Voldemort les quitó la voluntad, los aurores solamente se encargaron de acabar con su pobre alma. Otros más murieron ayudando a la Luz; y entre los tantos sobrevivientes del lado correcto, yo me encontraba...

Las rivalidades entre casas Slytherin-Gryffindor continuaron como de costumbre, involucrando a las otras dos a favor de los gatos, haciendo que el número nos sobrepasara de forma exagerada. Yo no era quién lo iniciaba, pero sí quien lo terminaba. Los gatos siempre atacaban a los otros dos cabezas de Sly, Blaise y Pansy, ocasionando que las demás serpientes se pusieran a la defensiva y respondieran con hechizos, y, cuando los superaban en número, yo intervenía mandando a todos al demonio, literalmente hablando, pues los estampaba contra las paredes por medio del _expelliarmus_. Nadie podía reclamarme ni hacerme nada, me debían más de lo que desearían y tenían que marcharse maldiciendo su suerte.

Todos a excepción de Potter, él siempre se mantenía al margen. No insultaba a las serpientes pero no detenía a los demás. Siempre miraba ausente la escena, hasta que yo aparecía y él me miraba con sus ojos verdes cargados de sentimientos que llegaban a desconcertarme¿cómo unos momentos podía mantenerse como autómata y al segundo siguiente lanzar una mirada llena de emoción? En realidad, yo ignoraba su presencia pero podía saber lo que el chico dorado hacía y no necesitaba estudiar mucho su mirada para saber que había algo más en su forma de verme. Y también sabía a qué se debía.

Desde hace mucho yo ya había escogido el camino a seguir y quería hacer que mi padre dejara el camino de las filas de Voldemort. Pero simplemente me "desheredó" y me retiró la palabra. Poco tiempo después averigüé que nunca lo hizo, solamente lo dijo para no ponerme en peligro.

En la batalla, Potter tenía que llegar hasta donde Voldemort le esperaba y todos ponían lo mejor de sí para ayudarlo al menos con eso. Cuando pasó algo cerca de mí, un rayo aturdidor le dio de lleno, debilitándolo por completo y cuando vi quién le amenazaba con la varita fui corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

No lo pensé, me puse en medio de ambos, protegiendo a Potter de las intenciones de mi padre que insistía en que me quitara, que era por el bien de nuestra familia, me decía. Yo negaba y justo cuando mi padre me explicaba que él deseaba que yo fuera feliz y que solamente podía serlo si Potter moría, mi padre fue alcanzado por el rayo de un auror, un Avada para ser más específicos. En su rostro estaba tatuada la mueca de dolor que nunca pude adivinar en su rostro. No lloré, ni pienso hacerlo en algún momento ahora. No fue el auror quien me arrebató a mi padre, fue él mismo quien se alejó de su familia y se condenó a algo de lo que, sabía, jamás saldría victorioso.

Potter vio sorprendido todo, yo me giré y lo miré furioso: "Haz que esto valga la pena¡ahora vete!", fue lo que le grité, mientras el chico salía corriendo de nuevo y yo dejaba que mi capa cayera sobre mi padre. Después, continué con el ataque esperando que Potter no se demorara mucho. Yo ya comenzaba a cansarme.

En medio de mi batalla, no vi cuando mi padrino me jaló y me llevó corriendo a toda prisa hasta la antigua mansión donde Voldemort se ocultaba. Al llegar ahí, nos pusimos a lado de Dumbledore que veía con preocupación cómo Potter se enfrentaba solo a Voldemort. Estaba siendo derrotado bajo un cruciatus, y la pelea verbal se llevaba a cabo por medio del pársel…

_- ¿Por qué no hace nada! – le grité a Dumbledore._

_Yo veía desesperado cómo Potter se retorcía de dolor, apretaba los dientes para no gritar y apenas y podía responderle a Voldemort usando el pársel._

_- No está en mis manos – dijo el Director cerrando los ojos, luciendo más derrotado de lo que imaginé ver alguna vez en mis años de inmadurez._

_- ¿Cómo que no está en su manos! – solté furioso, él era el mago más poderoso a quien Voldemort temía, algo debía poder hacer._

_- Draco… cálmate – me pidió mi padrino, afligido._

_Yo podía seguir discutiendo reclamándole su incompetencia al director, pero eso en nada ayudaría a Potter. Sin embargo¿qué podía hacer yo? Me sentí impotente, no me gustaba las sensaciones que venían de la resignación. Sencillamente no podía quedarme quieto ahí y tener fe en que algún milagro le daría ventaja a Potter. No podía estar en silencio y ver cómo torturaba a ese Gryffindor que siempre pensaba en todo el mundo antes que en él._

_- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – exclamé lanzando el hechizo con todo lo que me quedaba de energía. Por mi familia y por ese tonto Gryffindor._

_Dumbledore y Snape vieron con sorpresa cómo el hechizo traspasaba una especie de muro invisible e impactaba de lleno a Voldemort, lanzándolo lejos de Potter y éste no desaprovechó la oportunidad, terminó con él justo cuando yo caía desmayado al haber ocupado casi toda mi energía._

A decir verdad, no le guardo rencor ni a mi padre ni a los aurores, mucho menos a Potter y, por más increíble que suene, tampoco a Voldemort. Cada uno tuvo sus razones para todo lo que provocaron e hicieron. Todos los que participábamos teníamos intereses puestos en juego que fueron nuestros motivos. El mío, se reveló hasta el anochecer del día siguiente durante la celebración por la derrota de Voldemort.

En aquella noche, Potter dejaba caer lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza en silencio, según me contó después. Al llegar yo, él declaró que sentía profundamente la muerte de mi padre por su causa. Yo le vi como un niño indefenso y me pregunté si era el mismo Gryffindor que había conocido durante todo este tiempo. Me dijo que iba a hacer realidad el último pensamiento de Lucius: él haría todo para que yo fuera feliz.

Él hablaba de ser amigos. Y yo… estaba más o menos alejado de ese deseo, manipulé las cosas, inclusive sus sentimientos, todo para hacerlo mío. Finalmente, luego de que se llevó la idea de que yo sería feliz teniéndolo como amante, él accedió.

Lo tomé de forma dulce y apasionada a la vez. Sin más marcas que algunos rasguños en mi espalda y un par de moretones en su clavícula. Le hice mío cada vez que necesitaba sentir algo más que frialdad, pero lo único que me ataca el pensamiento cada vez que intento dormir desde entonces y aún ahora es que le poseía susurrándole palabras falsas de amor. La dulzura y la pasión que le expresaba y le transmitía no eran para él… todo era una forma de sobrellevar mi decaída fe y no más. La consciencia me ganó pues, luego de una semana, terminé la relación sin nombre que tenía con él.

Él lo aceptó sin rechistar, y sonrió diciendo que nuestros destinos estaban cruzados. Me miró como lo hizo luego de iniciar las clases. Siendo sinceros, por momentos, pasaba por mi mente la idea de que quizá sí estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Pero inmediatamente hacía caso omiso a ese pensamiento tan absurdo y continué separado de él.

Aún ahora pienso que es extraño que él ponga en mí la duda. Tan Gryffindor que puede transmitir sus sentimientos a los otros...

Es verdad que soy un patán, me comporté como un maldito vividor. Igual no me importa, es una descripción corta para lo que realmente soy. No sé si Potter creyó en mis palabras; es más, lo dudo. Yo no querría decirlo ni mucho menos averiguarlo pero separados estamos mejor. No pienso hablar de mis sentimientos ni de otra cosa ocurrida durante la semana que estuve con él, no quiero tocar el tema con nadie más, ni siquiera conmigo mismo.

- Así estoy bien – susurro levantándome del piso de la torre de Astronomía para dirigirme a mi habitación."

_"Entonces¿por qué luces tan apagado? Seguimos separados, las cosas cambian alrededor de nosotros... pero no el que yo te ame y que ahora me sienta tan desesperado de tenerte de vuelta conmigo, no me basta con saber que eres mío de lejos. También te necesito cerca, tanto como tú…."_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Continuará…**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_No sé qué me ha sucedido, es una trama muy simple pero una forma distinta de aunar los destinos. Estoy ofreciendo la perspectiva más emocional de Draco, como podrán haberlo visto, y no será suave, un Malfoy no lo es. En cuanto a Harry, quizá pudo parecerles muy sumiso, pero lo cierto es que este tierno Gryffindor no se comporta así de la nada. Hay un asunto detrás de todo esto, así que les pido que no se adelanten a juzgar. No todavía._

_Espero sus reviews, gracias de antemano por leer._

_Inocent Muggle._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece._

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Desperately**_

Chapter 2

_"Can´t ignore it"_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

- Ron¿crees que miro de forma especial a Draco? – preguntó Harry desde su cama, boca arriba y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que sea sincero? – medio inquirió el semidormido pelirrojo.

Harry se lo pensó por un momento, con los ojos puestos sobre el techo de su cama. Escuchó el ronquido que Seamus y Neville dejaban escapar al unísono. Apenas pudo percibir el sonido del viento sobre la ventana, el frío invadió un poco la habitación y él se refugió dentro de sus calientes y suaves cobijas.

- Sí – respondió.

- No, no lo creo, estoy seguro – concluyó su amigo.

- ¿Especial cómo?

- ¿Yo qué sé Harry? No me agrada la idea de ponerme a analizar tu comportamiento con el hurón – dijo con un dejo de desprecio.

Ron suspiró y se envolvió aún más dentro de sus sábanas.

- No nos has dicho qué sucedió exactamente con Malfoy durante esos días después de que la Guerra terminó y ni Hermione ni yo quisimos insistir, en verdad queremos saberlo todo por ti. Es sólo que a veces a mí me resulta un tanto incómoda tu forma de comportarte cuando se trata de Malfoy, y eso incluye tu forma de mirarlo. – Ron volvió a suspirar y prosiguió –. Hago el intento pero no puedo ignorar que hay algo más profundo entre ustedes que una simple tregua o amistad.

- Ya somos dos – señaló Harry cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

Era cierto que había más que un simple salde de cuentas. Harry no lo negó, ni pensaba hacerlo.

- Aunque pronto seremos tres – puntualizó con una sonrisa –. Mañana les diré todo, no había querido porque no estaba seguro de ello pero ahora que sé que es una realidad, quiero decírselos… necesito hacerlo.

- Hermione brincará de alegría cuando sepa que has decidido confiar en nosotros lo que sea que nos tengas que decir – finalizó el pelirrojo.

Harry sonrió y no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo aguardó antes de que el sueño le llegara, estaba tan emocionado haciendo planes de cómo decírselos a sus amigos que no sintió la ausencia de la realidad presente.

-:-.-:-

El nuevo día llegó en forma de una fría mañana del primer día de octubre, Ron y Harry ya se habían levantado y arreglado, bajaban lentamente por las escaleras bostezando de vez en cuando.

En el momento en que Hermione les vio tan somnolientos, rodó los ojos y sonrió comprensivamente.

- ¿Debo preguntar el milagro por el que se han levantado quince minutos antes de lo normal? – inquirió con mirada de escrutinio.

- Nos despertó Neville porque no encontraba a Trevor – dijo Ron, tallándose los ojos.

- En ese caso, aprovechemos y vayamos ya a desayunar – sugirió la castaña.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor. Se sentaron y se sirvieron de desayunar, comiendo mientras hablaban de los deberes y otras cosas más.

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue llenando y Harry trataba de mantener la calma cuando sentía la mirada de Malfoy sobre sí. No sabía a ciencia cierta porqué el rubio le miraba con tanta insistencia, pero el hecho era que comenzaba a preocuparse por ello.

Los nervios le comían por dentro y se disculpó con sus amigos para dirigirse rápidamente al baño. Llegó casi corriendo, buscando más muros que le separaran de esa mirada plata tan intensa.

- Algo anda mal – se dijo a sí mismo.

Se quitó las gafas y las dejó dentro de su túnica, se lavó la cara y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Dejando que las gotas recorrieran su rostro y cuello hasta perderse dentro de la túnica.

Dio un respingo al oír la puerta abriéndose.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el ojiverde, sorprendido.

-:-.-:-

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor, Draco se encontraba escuchando a sus dos amigos que hablaban acerca del Hallowen de ese año y las bromas que tenían pensadas para los Gryffindor.

Desde que llegó, se encontraba buscando la figura de Potter casi atravesándolo con la mirada, todo porque en la madrugada había recibido una nota de su madre, le había extrañado recibir una nota a esas horas y más siendo enviada por medio de un halcón.

No era para menos, en esa carta su madre le informaba acerca de la fuga de un mortífago muy peligroso. Estaba indeciso, no sabía si debía decirle a Potter y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo. Se notaba que ninguno de los tres muchachos sabía algo al respecto y cuando vio salir a Potter del comedor, sintió su sangre hervir al notar a la persona que iba tras de él.

- Draco – le llamó Blaise, serio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el rubio en respuesta.

- ¿También te llegó la noticia? – preguntó Pansy con voz trémula.

Draco centró entonces toda su atención en sus dos amigos. Les miró con ojo crítico y luego asintió suavemente, tomando con su tenedor un pedazo de sandía que se llevó a la boca, aparentando tranquilidad.

- En el Profeta no han desmentido su supuesta muerte – puntualizó Blaise.

- A éstas alturas ya toda la comunidad mágica debería estar informada – añadió Parkinson.

- Pero no lo están y una de dos – dijo Draco –. O nadie sabe dónde está y es tan peligroso e impredecible que no quieren alarmar a la gente o le están restando la importancia que debería tener.

- Entre todas las personas, jamás me imaginé que Cedric Diggory fuera a querer su vida dejando a cambio su libertad – murmuró suavemente Pansy.

- No sabemos por qué lo hizo – aseveró Blaise –, pero me da escalofríos pensar en la clase de lunático que es. Por nuestros padres supimos el tipo de torturas psicológicas y emocionales que fue capaz de realizar en otros porque Voldemort no volviera a matarlo.

- ¿Quién creen que lo esconda? – preguntó Pansy en susurros.

- Sus padres están muertos y sólo nosotros sabemos que fue el mismo Diggory quien los mató – señaló Blaise.

- En todo caso el anciano ya debe saber lo que pasa porque no está sentado en la mesa de los profesores, sólo debemos tener cuidado. Quien sabe si es venganza lo que busca ese maniático – complementó el rubio, tomando un poco de su jugo de naranja.

La pelinegra y el castaño asintieron, con el semblante duro y frío.

De pronto, la profesora McGonagall llegó con pasos rápidos y el rostro nervioso.

- No habrán clases hasta mañana, ha surgido una emergencia y algunos profesores debemos ausentarnos – dijo con la voz bañada en indiferencia mal fingida –. Confiamos en que los prefectos y los Premios Anuales mantendrán disciplina en este colegio, el profesor Flitwick, madame Hooch y la profesora Trelawney junto con la profesora Sprout y madame Pomfrey se quedan en el colegio por si algo se ofrece.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se marchó del Gran Comedor. Los murmullos y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar y en cada mesa se elaboraban ya las conclusiones de tan repentina forma de actuar.

- Nos vemos en la sala común – dijo el rubio, tomándose rápidamente su jugo y marchándose también del salón.

No lo demostraría, pero se sentía intranquilo. Él había delatado el plan que Voldemort tenía reservado usando a Diggory y ése había sido su boleto de credibilidad por el que pudo entrar oficialmente a la Orden del Fénix.

- ¡Harry, no sabes cómo me siento! – escuchó hablar a una chica cuando estaba cerca del baño de los hombres.

- Por supuesto que lo sé y por eso mismo te lo digo – dijo entre fuerte y dulcemente una voz varonil.

- Es que… yo no soy como tú, Harry, no soy una Gryffindor… – replicó la chica.

Draco se acercó un poco y, a través de lo que la puerta entreabierta dejaba ver, Harry Potter se encontraba abrazando consoladoramente a una Cho Chang que sollozaba y se aferraba a él fuertemente, como temiendo que le soltara y todo se desvaneciera.

- No necesitas ser una Gryffindor para ser valiente y salir adelante – dijo el ojiverde, tomando suavemente del mentón a la chica para después limpiarle con la yema del dedo índice las lágrimas caídas.

- ¿Podrías estar tú a mi lado? – preguntó la oriental.

Se acercó despacio a Harry que la miró comprensivamente, Cho unió sus labios de señorita a los del joven Gryfindor.

Draco terminó de abrir la puerta, entró con el aire imponente y autoritario y Cho Chang se separó inmediatamente de Harry, completamente sonrojada.

- Chang¿es que el baño de las chicas está descompuesto y tuvo que venir de emergencia a éste? – inquirió con una ceja arqueada.

- N-no… es que… – Draco la atravesó con su gélida mirada y la chica salió casi huyendo, totalmente despavorida y con los nervios a punto de romperse.

Estando solos, Draco aseguró la puerta del baño y después se acercó a Harry. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió con la misma indiferencia tatuada en el rostro.

El Gryffindor solamente le miraba con curiosidad y se recostó un poco contra en lavamanos, cruzándose también de brazos.

- ¿Por qué con Chang? – inquirió el rubio taladrando con la mirada a Harry.

- No hay nada con Cho – respondió el otro dejando salir un suspiro –. ¿Por qué te atreves a hablarme justo ahora?

- Tú no tienes derecho a preguntarme cuando me mientes.

Harry le miró con suspicacia y un tanto de sorpresa, apartó la vista y se reclinó un poco más mientras pensaba en las palabras que debía decir.

- Mira, es absurdo que tú me hagas esta escena precisamente en este momento. Tú sabes lo que viste y sabes lo que no pasó, si quieres seguir ignorando lo que ya sientes, mejor ahórrate el ridículo y no vengas a querer culparme de algo que es completamente tonto.

Draco desvió la vista hasta sus manos y sonrió amargamente.

- ¿Es esta la forma en que me harás pagar un error? – preguntó.

Harry negó, sonrió de forma triste y se acercó a Draco, viéndole molesto a los ojos.

- Tú solo eres el que se castiga y de paso a mí, por seguir creyendo que podrías mostrarme de nuevo quien eres realmente – dijo.

El rubio se vio reflejado por ese mar de bosque, vio en ellos tanta entrega… un montón de devoción… ahí estaba el Gryffindor total que Harry había alcanzado a ser durante todos esos años. Un ser poseedor de una indómita fe en las personas, con un orgullo tan grande que le hacía merecedor de la modestia, sus conceptos de justicia eran casi perfectos y, a pesar de todo lo que empañó su vida, seguía adelante haciéndose mejor. Así de grande había logrado hacerse superándolo todo.

- Me atormentas – concluyó el rubio, tocando con delicadeza el rostro suave y lozano del pelinegro –. Eres tan perfecto…, todo lo que yo jamás seré. Con todas tus pérdidas, pensé que tú no saldrías adelante…, que no eras tan fuerte. Pero fue exactamente al revés, aprendiste a llorar y dejaste salir tu dolor para seguir creciendo como persona. No te quedaste estancado en tus desilusiones porque pronto te hiciste de otras…

Harry continuó en silencio, observando el rostro fino de Draco. Ése era el Draco Malfoy que resultó después de diecisiete años, un joven cautivador cuya indiferencia se debía al bloqueo del dolor que llevaba dentro y nunca dejó ir. Un adolescente que siempre odió la entrega porque él mismo era igual, pero lo practicaba de un modo distinto. Draco Malfoy siempre le entregó su fortaleza a todo lo que conocía, en insultos y peleas mostraba su fuerza cuando defendía el honor de su amor a su familia; con sus amigos, siempre se mostró inexpresivo para no preocuparles y tratar de protegerles de todo lo que sabía que sucedería; con su familia, siempre fue silencioso y muy consentidor, para compensar el no confiar en ellos para decirles todo lo que pasaba por su corazón.

Draco siempre actuó solo.

Harry cerró fuertemente los ojos y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio. Draco le rodeó en un cálido abrazo.

- ¿Por qué quieres ignorar todo lo que sientes? – preguntó, acurrucándose un poco más dentro de los brazos del ojigris.

Draco guardó silencio y estrechó un poco más su abrazo.

- No habrán clases hasta mañana – dijo el rubio sin soltarlo –, hay algo que debo decirte.

- Vamos a la habitación de los Menesteres – sugirió el pelinegro.

Draco asintió y le soltó, no se encontraron a nadie en los pasillos y pronto llegaron al cuarto de los requerimientos.

La habitación era esta vez una sala de estar. Un gran sofá blanco de piel y la mesita de centro estilo victoriano, un sillón del lado derecho y dos pufs en el izquierdo. La hermosa alfombra persa tenía también unos cojines justo enfrente de la chimenea con un marco de estilo grecorromano y en la repisa de ésta, se encontraban algunos candelabros.

- Tengo hambre – dijo Harry.

En ese momento, Dobby apareció con una charola con una copa grande de fruta, un plato de huevos con jamón, tostadas francesas y una jarra de jugo de naranja y dos vasos.

- ¡Joven Malfoy! – exclamó con sorpresa el elfo.

- Dobby – saludó el rubio.

- Señorito Malfoy, Dobby no ha hecho nada que el señorito indicó a Dobby que no hiciera – dijo el elfo completamente nervioso ante la mirada inmutable del rubio.

- ¿Por qué actúas así, Dobby? – preguntó Harry.

El elfo miró a Harry y su terror aumentó.

- Dobby no quiso decir nada, en verdad que no, amo Harry.

- Dobby, basta – indicó el rubio –. Será mejor que te marches.

El elfo no insistió más y se marchó antes de que Harry siquiera preguntara algo.

Draco se dejó caer en el sofá y Harry se sentó en el sillón. El rubio resintió el que Harry no se quedara a lado suyo, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Y bien? – animó el ojiverde.

- ¿Qué sabes acerca de la necromancia?

Harry se quedó callado, tratando de descifrar el rostro serio de Malfoy y negó suavemente.

- No creo que lo que sepa sea de mucha importancia, sólo sé que es el arte de la muerte pero no sé más – respondió al fin.

Draco esbozó una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa. El libro que se encontraba en la repisa, entonces fue a dar a sus manos en un dos por tres. Harry parpadeó confundido y leyó la tapa del libro: "Hechicería de vida y muerte".

- Comúnmente, la necromancia es la hechicería que se utiliza para hablar con los muertos o atraer su espíritu – comenzó Draco –. Pero si el mago que la practica tiene un poder tan grande como el de Voldemort, puede hacer más cosas que esas.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

- Devolverle la vida al cadáver e incluso despojar del alma a un individuo para meter de lleno la del muerto – respondió Draco.

El Gryffindor se quedó en silencio, pensando en la posibilidad de que quizá podría revivir a sus padres o a Hagrid. Sería tan buena idea.

- Sin embargo, el espíritu apenas será consciente de lo que haga y con el tiempo su realidad se distorsionará tanto que quedará sin ningún tipo de consciencia – Draco suspiró y abrió el libro –. ¿Recuerdas el día en que me señalaron como miembro oficial de la Orden del Fénix?

Harry asintió.

- ¿Nunca te dijeron qué fue eso tan grande que había hecho que me había dejado el acceso a la orden? – Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Dijste el plan que tenía Voldemort para atacarme la noche siguiente en el lago…

- Esa noche, tú fuiste manipulado entre sueños… ¿recuerdas quién era el que te llamaba?

- No recuerdo mucho, sólo cuando tú y los otros miembros llegaron, se produjo un choque de magia y…

Harry se quedó mudo de repente y abrió mucho los ojos. No podía ser que ése era el punto al que Malfoy quería llegar. No podía ser cierto.

- ¿Potter? – llamó el rubio.

- Cedric…

De pronto, un ruidoso tumulto se escuchó a través de las paredes. Se podían oír los gritos de los alumnos y el choque de magia contra las paredes. Draco se apresuró a abrir la puerta y jaló a Harry consigo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – preguntó Harry.

- Es un ataque, los fugitivos han entrado al colegio – respondió escuetamente el rubio.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Continuará…**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Añadiendo un poco de suspenso sin que tenga que ser precisamente un drama de celos, me pareció la mejor elección para esta historia. Ya saben que el hermoso Cedric Diggory está vivo, pero ya no es dulce ni encantador… o quizá sí, pero de una forma perversa.**_

_**En fin, gracias por sus reviews y, sobre todo, por leer.**_

_**Inocent Muggle.**_


End file.
